


My Name is What My Name is Who

by Moggiye20



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Gen, seriously it's just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Keith wasn't kidding when he said his space wolf would tell him his name.





	My Name is What My Name is Who

**Author's Note:**

> Figures my first Voltron fic would be crack of all damned things. Also it's Sheith if you squint but I felt like it should not be tagged as such. Idk
> 
> I am in love with naming non humans super generic white people names. My cats are Fred and George and my fiance and I are low key arguing over the name of our future dog (He wants Noctis I want Bob). And hence where this crack!fic came from.

When Sam asked Shiro about the name of Keith’s space wolf, the man smiled and said, “No idea. He said the wolf will tell him when he’s ready.” They were standing on a balcony overlooking the courtyard where the latest batch of cadets were being taught hand to hand combat by Krolia.

“Uh…?”

Colleen chuckled from her place beside her husband. “The other paladins have taken to calling him Cosmo.”

“That’s Kosmo with a K, Mom!” Pidge yelled from down below. 

“Yes, dear!” She called back. She looked at Shiro. “He really doesn’t call him anything?”

Shiro shook his head. “I’m sure he’ll tell us soon enough.”

It was later during a huge banquet dinner with dignitaries from around the world (and well the galaxy), that Keith’s space wolf decided to make an appearance. 

Despite his very vocal protests about public speaking, Commander Iverson had him address the crowd and answer a few questions about his role as the Black Paladin. Keith was pretty sure he was going to spew his dinner before he could finish answering the questions, when he felt a familiar weight against his side. Glancing down, he smiled with relief when he saw his four legged companion there. Running his hand through the wolf’s thick fur, Keith felt more at ease finishing the Q and A and was even able to ignore Lance and Hunk who were at the side trying to quietly coax the wolf away from the room.

“Kosmo come here!” Lance hissed.

The wolf tipped his head to the side before speaking in an very deep voice. “My name is Greg, Lance, stop misnaming me.” The hall went completely silent.

Keith smiled at Greg and ruffled his fur, completely missing the entire banquet hall staring at them as Greg’s voice had easily carried across the room.

“See? Told you he’d tell me. And now I’m sure the Red Paladin would love to answer some questions too, thank you everyone and enjoy your meals.” Keith sauntered back to his seat beside Shiro, smirking at Lance, who was gawking at him before quickly pulling himself together.

“Good boy, Greg,” Shiro said, scritching Greg behind the ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I have a headcanon his space wolf is his support wolf.
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
